Big Dreams, Little Steps
by Jemima Rose
Summary: Mei moves to New York to pursue her dream of becoming a fashion designer at FIT. And along the way she discovers friendship, love, joy, and the realization that life isn't always ideal.
1. Welcome to the Big Apple

Hi guys. This has been a labor of love and frustration. A long time coming. Dedicated to all the NedTai shippers out there. As a warning, I have never been to New York so I apologize for any inconsistencies.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

It's true what they say about New York. The city never sleeps, never stops. Everywhere Mei looked everyone was preoccupied with something. The streets were noisy with miles of backed up traffic while the sidewalks were overflowing with people from different walks of life. It was a little intimidating being in New York, despite coming from the already populous Taiwan. But Mei wouldn't trade it for anything else.

She had been accepted into the Fashion Institute of Technology. Another step closer to becoming a fashion designer. She remembered when she was a little girl and she would design dresses for her dolls out of tissue paper and ribbon left over from her mother's crafting. Then when she was 10 she had begged her mother to teach her how to sew. Which resulted in her getting her first, secondhand sewing machine that she cherished. She started out just making small accessories to go with her clothes and eventually worked her way up to full outfits for her and her friends. There was no denying it: fashion was a part of her life.

Mei awkwardly navigated through the busy landscape with her luggage securely attached around her shoulder and in her hands. Her eyes studied the approaching buildings on her right, looking for the specific address that would be her new home away from home. She stopped in front of a grey brick building that was worn with age and dotted with a multitude of windows. She pulled out a scrap piece of paper from her pocket to confirm that this was the right place.

"_Wow, it certainly isn't glamorous."_ she thought to herself as she walked up to the intercom.

Mei briefly looked through the list of tenants before she found the name she was looking for. She pressed the button and waited for a reply.

"Hello." A slightly tired female's voice answered.

"Miss Nguyen, it's me Miss Wang." She replied into the intercom. A moment passed before the other young woman spoke again.

"Alright, come up."

After that a quiet click was heard and Mei let herself in. To her disappointment, the interior of the building looked just as drab as the exterior. The walls were a dull white and the floorboards creaked under her feet. However she noticed there was an elevator to her left in the lobby. Small proof that it was a somewhat modern building. She made her way toward it only to see a little sign taped to the doors. Out of order. Great. Now she had to walk up about…6 flights of steps to get to her apartment. Towing all of her luggage. Her feet were already aching from the walk over, even though she had taken a bus for most of the journey from the airport. Now she was regretting the sky blue flats she had decided to wear.

With some grumbling and determination, she made her way upstairs. She found her new apartment 771F second from last down the hall. Mei was still out of breath when she gave a knock on the door. She had been curious to see her new roommate. The girl wasn't entirely a stranger. She was the daughter of one of her mom's best friends. Her family was originally from Vietnam but they moved to New York about 5 years ago. She was a second year student at a nearby university but Mei had forgotten which one. Suddenly the door opened, interrupting Mei's thoughts. The young woman standing in the doorway was a slim and only a couple inches taller than her. She was clothed in a simple green t-shirt and black sweatpants. Her long dark brown hair was pulled into a ponytail with bangs framing both sides of her face. Along with a set of beautiful golden eyes. She was cute, Mei decided. But the frown on her face was a little threatening for her.

"Hello Miss Nguyen." Mei greeted, with just a hint of breathlessness in her voice. She still hadn't recovered from her trip upstairs.

"Are…you okay?" the other woman questioned, raising her eyebrow.

Mei pointed toward the stairs. "I had to walk all the way up here. The elevator wasn't working."

"Oh that." She said. "It's never working."

_Well, that's going to be fun. _Mei thought to herself.

"Here come in. You're probably tired from the flight in."

And she wasted no time in accepting her roommate's offer. A quick inspection of the apartment showed how basic it was. There was a small kitchen to left, by the door. A two person table with an overhead light structure made up the dining area. The living room was straight ahead and consisted of a couch and two chairs arranged around a simple TV. There was a small closet to her right and the entrance to the hallway that probably contained their rooms and a bathroom. The entire apartment was very clean and Mei was impressed with her roommate's tidiness. However, their living space could use a little more of a decorative touch. The off-white walls were pretty much bare, besides a few photographs scattered here and there. Mei decided to do something about that once she settled in. It would be nice to put some flowers in to add some pops of color. Miss Nguyen waited until she was done exploring the area before she led her down the hallway to the second door on the right.

"Here's your room. I hope you brought your own curtains because there's a man in the apartment across the street who likes to peep."

Startled, Mei turned around to face her but there was nothing joking about her expression. Then her roommate left her to unpack without another word. Miss Nguyen was…a little blunt but hopefully she'd warm up once they got to know each other. Mei made herself comfortable for a bit as she laid across her unfurnished bed, kicking off her flats. It had been a long day and the thing she wanted most was to go to sleep. But she realized that her mother had been waiting anxiously for her to call since she boarded the plane back in Taiwan. Scrounging through her purse, she pulled out her flip phone. It was almost 12:30 pm here so it must have been 12:30 am back in Taiwan. However, she knew her mother wouldn't care.

After the talk with her mother and unpacking 90% of her possessions, Mei entered the living room where she saw her roommate curled up on the couch reading a book.

"Hi." She said, sitting down in one of the wooden chairs.

Miss Ngyuen paused to save her spot in the book.

"Hello. All done?"

"Mostly." Mei admitted sheepishly. "I got everything I needed done."

"Oh" was all the other woman said in response. There was a brief silence before Mei decided to speak up again.

"So…tell me about yourself. What about school Miss Nguyen?"

"I am second year at Colombia University. I major in engineering. And, you can call me Lien. No need to be so formal."

"Really? Ok great! And you can just call me Mei too of course. And I'm gonna be a first year at Fashion Institute of Design. I'm gonna be a fashion designer."

"You look the part." The other woman said.

And it was true. Mei had always put forth effort to look her best. Today she was wearing a white sleeveless blouse that was tied at the waist along with a pair of sky blue lace shorts. And she had her two signature pink flowers pinned into her hair. Regardless of the situation she always wore them, whether they matched her outfit or not. They were a source of luck to her.

"So you've already been here a few years right? Then maybe you can show me around sometime."

"If you want me to I can yes. The subway system takes some getting used to."

"And you'll let me spruce up the apartment?" Lien gave Mei a confused look.

"I mean, just so I can make it a little comfortable. A home away from home."

"Sure I guess." She shrugged. "Just nothing too drastic like Hello Kitty furniture or anything like that."

"Oh of course not." Mei laughed. She then began searching through her tote before pulling out a notebook and showing the bright pink cover to her roommate.

"But how do you feel about My Melody?"

And for just the briefest of seconds, she swore she saw a smile on the other woman's face. Before she attempted to cover it with her hand.

"Just make sure you get the curtains up first." She warned.

Mei beamed. "Already taken care of."

They were promptly interrupted when Mei's stomach started to growl and she quickly clutched it in embarrassment. It had been awhile since she had eaten.

"Hm, maybe I can start showing you around New York right now? Preferably to a restaurant?"

She blushed. "Yeah, that would be nice."

Mei was glad to get out and eat but she really did want to see more of New York. The sights, sounds, and people. This was going to be her new home for the next 4 years. This was where she was going to make her dreams come true.

* * *

And we're off to a rocky, awkward start. But thanks for reading! I hope to get better at writing characters, and dialogue as I go along. Questions, comments, and concerns (so long as they are polite) are always welcome.


	2. Bumps in the Road

It's been a long time, thanks for being patient guys. Anyway here ya go.

Jia =Hong Kong

Angelique =Seychelles

* * *

It was 9:00 p.m. when Mei had come back to the apartment. All she had wanted was a quick Skype chat with her brothers as a means of checking in. But of course things were never that simple with her siblings.

"Is it on? Can she see us?"

"Guys, I can hear you. Why don't you turn on your-"

"Aha, I found the button…"

"No you old man, you'll just make it worse."

"Who are you calling an old man, you little punk?"

And for the next 10 minutes her brothers, were flinging insults back and forth until Mei forced them snap out of it. She was secretly glad that they were at Yao's apartment instead of their parents' house. She wouldn't want them to suffer from their stupidity.

Yao was the first to start up the conversation afterward. Effectively switching into the responsible elder brother role with ease.

"Anyways Mei how are you doing in New York?"

"Thrilled. But tired." She answered honestly.

"You look it. Are you getting enough sleep?"

As if on cue, she gave a little yawn. "I'm fine brother. I just got off from work, had a long day."

A couple of weeks ago Mei had found a job at a little café. The good thing was that it wasn't too far from her and Lien's apartment. It was owned by a Frenchman who genuinely seemed nice but ran a little on the eccentric side. However, he had hired her on the spot so she really couldn't complain.

Yao continued in his probe. "Are you eating well too?"

At this, Mei gave a little annoyed sigh.

"Yes, Lien and I have a takeout menu for every restaurant within a 30 mile radius. Trust me, I'm eating."

"And how about school? You'll be starting soon so I hope you have everything-"

"Yao, like lighten up!" Jia interrupted, giving him a small shove. "Mei's got everything taken care of. She wouldn't have been accepted to college if she wasn't smart enough to take care of herself."

Mei beamed from her twin brother's compliment.

"Anyway sis, let's skip the boring talk and focus on something else. Like for instance, have you been clubbing yet?"

And just like that her respect for her brother was lost.

"No Jia. You have to be 21 to do that in America." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Duh, I know that. But haven't you ever heard of a fake I.D.?"

"Don't influence her." Yao warned. "Education comes first."

He really didn't have to worry about her. At least not yet. Mei had a feeling that she wouldn't be clubbing for a while. Lien seemed to be more of a homebody who wasn't into the NYC nightlife. Which was fine. Mei just hoped she could meet some friends at FIT who would be more willing to go out. There was still so much to explore in New York.

The rest of their conversation remained fickle. With topics flickering from Jia's own upcoming first year of college, to some new Chinese drama that the whole family had started watching. And after repeated promises to bring them back souvenirs the next time she came home, Mei ended the call with her brothers. Climbing into bed soon after.

For just the smallest of moments, she felt overwhelmingly homesick. It came and went in pieces of time since she had moved to America, but she would quickly dismiss it. She was a grown woman, she felt childish longing for home. Longing for the loving smile of her father or the calming voice of her mother. Even her annoying siblings. She pushed these thoughts off into another spot in her mind, determined to chase them away. Mei instead tried to focus on her overall mission of coming to New York and all she had planned to accomplish as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day Mei headed into work as she had for the past couple of weeks. The café was already bustling with activity in the mid-morning. Whispers filled the air, while the smell of coffee and freshly baked bread filled her nostrils. She made her way to her station where she saw Angelique, her sociable co-worker, greeting her with a smile. They usually had time to talk in between filling orders but today business was rampant.

Angelique had just handed Mei a tray with someone's coffee on it with the directions to take it to a table in the far corner. Carefully, Mei tried to make a path toward the table but the extra bodies in the way made it difficult. She felt a slippery spot under her foot, and she could feel herself slipping, falling forward. Right smack into a customer. Mei's eyes were closed but she heard a few small gasps around her and could easily imagine the shock on their faces. Her eyes flew open and first she spotted the tray on the floor with the broken coffee cup in a small puddle of the dark brown liquid. While the rest was on the customer. Quickly, Mei got to her feet, grabbed the nearest pile of napkins, and began wiping at the man's suit.

"I'm so sorry sir, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and—"

The customer gently seized her arms and put them down at her sides.

"That's enough. Relax." He commanded.

Mei obliged, giving a deep breath in and out. Now calm, she gave the customer a more detailed glance. He was a very tall man, easily over 6 feet tall. At least it seemed like that to her since she was pretty short herself. He had dirty blond hair with an unusually spiky design that came to a point at the top of his head, somewhat reminiscent of a tulip. His forehead was marked with a small, vertical scar right above his right eye. His muscular build, in addition to the slight scowl on his face, gave him a rather intimidating aura.

"Better?" He questioned in a thick, European accent.

"Better" she answered. Mei regained some of her composure and went through her best customer service procedure. "I can take you to the back to clean up sir." She bent down and began cleaning up the mess on the floor. Collecting the chards from the coffee mug.

"I'd rather go home and change first." He gestured to the dark stain on his coat.

"At least let me get you something to go. " She stammered. "Would you like a drink or something to—"

"Considering you just dumped coffee on me, no thanks."

Mei mentally cringed at the harsh edge in his rumbling voice. _"Well, it could be worse"_ she thought.

"Look, I can have my friend Angelique" She paused to turn around and gesture at the smiling girl behind the counter. "make you another drink. I promise I won't touch it this time. And it'll be on me this time. 100% free."

The man considered her offer for a moment before sighing.

"Well, since you said it was free…"

Mei grinned. "Great, go tell Angelique what you want. I'll finish cleaning up this mess. And again I'm so sor—"

The man simply put up a hand in protest as he was about to head to the counter.

"It's fine."

Once Mei was done cleaning up, she looked around the café and found no sign of the man from earlier. Feeling slightly relieved, she tried her best to regain her composure so she could finish the rest of the day on a high note. Hopefully she wouldn't have to see him again after that embarrassing incident. Hopefully fate wouldn't be that cruel.

But later she would find out that she was wrong. Fate really could be that cruel.

* * *

And there we have it folks. They actually meet, even though it was stereotypical on my part. And yeah in this story, Mei and Jia are fraternal twins. I'll explain more about Mei's family later in the story. This chapter has a weird pacing but I want to give some background before Mei starts school. Comments, questions, or concerns are always welcome (so long as they are respectful) Once again, thank you for reading!


	3. Fresh and Fierce

**I have returned! It's gonna take a little time to get back in shape after a big hiatus but I'm gonna try my best.**

**Thank you for your support and understanding. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"What do you think of this one?"

Mei paraded out of her room for what must have been the fourth time that morning. This time she was dressed in a floral dress colored in gradients of mint green, pink, and yellow. She modeled for Lien, spinning around and striking poses.

"Uh…it's really pretty." Lien said, although it sounded more like a question.

Mei groaned before throwing her hands up in defeat.

"That's what you said about the last three. I need you to be specific."

"Why are you so concerned about looking good for a 9 AM geometry class anyway?"

"Because this is FIT, a fashion school. I can't show up wearing just anything. You may get away with…whatever that is at Colombia." She waved her finger at Lien's simple jeans and t-shirt. "But I want heads to turn when they see me."

Lien sighed, letting the small insult roll off her back.

"Want my opinion? Turn heads in that dress." Lien paused to check the clock on her phone. "Or else you won't make it to class on time." With that, she grabbed her backpack and headed for the door.

"Lien—I"

But before Mei could say anything else, her roommate closed the apartment door with a loud thud.

In reality she hadn't meant to be rude to Lien. Fashion always got her excited for both the right and wrong reasons. She'd definitely have to make it up to her roommate later tonight. But right now, she had a subway train to catch for the first day of classes. Mei checked herself in the mirror one more time before leaving.

"I guess this _will_ have to do."

* * *

Mei felt weary by early afternoon. She didn't know if it was because of her poor behavior toward Lien that morning or the underwhelming nature of the classes so far. They'd do amazing things this semester, judging from the syllabuses. Mei just thought that sitting through 3 separate course introductions got boring really fast. It was even more disappointing because she already had homework due at the end of the week. That's college for you. However, today did have its good points. She did end up turning heads in geometry. But, the campus was brimming with fashionistas in styles Mei had fallen in love with at first glance. There would be many things to learn here that wouldn't be taught in a lecture hall.

Mei was finally in her last class of the day. She took her seat to doodle sloppy designs in her notebook. Mei was in the middle of designing a cute crop top when she heard giggles from across the room. Looking up, she saw a group of girls turned around in their seats talking to a blonde girl, dressed in a preppy white blouse and a navy blue skirt. At first she thought they were friends from how the girls had big grins on their faces. But Mei realized the blonde wasn't smiling or laughing. She kept her head down, trying her best to focus on something she had on her desk. The girls kept messing with her despite her physical discomfort. Mei continued to stare because she wondered why the girl wasn't doing anything to stand up for herself. Something in the back of her head said "no" yet she still found herself getting up from her seat. The trio of girls turned to face her when they noticed her presence.

"Can I help you?" A black-haired girl asked.

Mei stammered at her harsh tone.

"I-I think you should stop." She internally cringed. _Nice start Mei._

"Stop what?"

"Messing with her." Mei briefly glanced toward the person in question but she kept her head down, her body still tense.

The black-haired girl was losing her patience. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm not someone who's petty enough to mess with innocent people. Why don't you go back to high school?"

Upon hearing this, a redhead got up from her seat to walk over to Mei. They stood toe-to-toe even though the other woman towered over her.

"Hmm, well if we can't mess with _him_, let's mess with you."

_Wait, him?_ Mei flashed a quick look at the blonde but they didn't correct the redhead. Then, she heard the snap of a finger and turned her attention back toward the statuesque girl. Mei had to do her best not to flinch under her blistering gaze.

"Big words for such a short little brat. You're telling us to go back to high school? You don't even look like you left elementary school." The third member of the trio, a light brunette, gave out a loud laugh at that. The cackling noise sounded abhorrent in Mei's ears. Then the redhead continued. "And girls, we've definitely got another foreigner too by that accent. Where are you from, China? That dress is, how do your people say? Super kawaii-desu!"

Mei fiercely bit into her bottom lip. Apparently this girl flunked geography. Or she was just an insensitive bitch.

The girls continued laughing as the redhead walked back toward the group, pleased with herself. Mei was quiet for a second before she let the words slip from her mouth.

"You're pathetic."

The young woman turned around.

"What did you say you little—"

"You heard me. Pa-thet-ic."

Redhead fumed. "The only thing that's pathetic here is—"

"The fact that you don't know the difference between China and Japan? Or, the fact that you have to bully other people to feel good about yourself?"

Mei was about to give out another insult but she heard the professor clearing her throat from behind the podium. She returned to her seat, grabbed her things, and returned to the group to sit in the empty seat next to the blonde. She could feel the girls glaring at her the whole time but Mei didn't mind. She'd never let them win.

5 minutes into the introduction, she felt something being placed on her desk. She looked down and saw a scrap piece of paper with 2 words scribbled on it.

_Thank You_

Mei smiled, before adding her own reply and placing it back on the blonde's desk.

_You're Welcome_

* * *

**I looked up some reviews of FIT and apparently people think that the girls at that school are very catty (yikes). I'm in college and I've never had a problem with girls like this. But maybe it's an early sampling of the fashion world. The blonde "girl" is Poland. I'm thinking of making him genderfluid in this story so, we'll see how that goes.**

**Again thank you for your patience and support! Working on the next chapter now.**


	4. Ties that Bind

**I have no excuses, this has been sitting in my drafts for months but I was so concerned that it wasn't good enough. But now I'll let you guys decide.**

**Enjoy and sorry for the long absence!**

* * *

It was the first Saturday after classes when Mei decided to hang out with Lien at her workplace. Unlike the business of the cafe, Lien's role at the bookshop was more subdued. It was one of those small vintage bookshops that smelled like yellowing pages and dust. The walls were lined floor-to-ceiling with dated selections that you wouldn't find in your closest Books-a-Million or Borders. And without the coffee too.

Very rarely did a customer walk in to look through the half-priced books. It was amazing that the owner of the store hadn't gone broke. But Lien had told Mei that the guy was well-off without the store and just ran it as a hobby. And this was odd as well because he was rarely here. He simply gave Lien a list of small tasks to do during her time here and let her be. Mei found it a bit unusual but if the man were to trust anyone Lien would be the best choice. The young women sat behind the register, both with books in hand. Lien was reading some science fiction with a female protagonist on its cover while Mei settled on a book of romance poetry from one of her favorite authors. Both were engrossed in their books until Lien rose from her seat.

"Hey, I'm gonna go use the restroom. I highly doubt that anyone will come in but just say hi."

"No problem!" Mei chirped. "I'll impress them with my beautiful charm." She gave a dramatic hair flip while Lien simply shook her head before disappearing into the back. Mei resumed her reading for a bit before she heard the bell ring over the door. She didn't look up immediately, intent on finishing the last paragraph on the page. But by the time she did, she wished she had done so sooner.

There he was. The guy from the cafe. The guy she had doused in hot, steaming coffee. He was still tall, still blond (with that ridiculous hair style), and still foreign. The only difference was that he had now traded his office clothes for a pair of worn jeans and a plain t-shirt that fit loose over his large, muscular frame. Not that Mei really noticed of course. She was more concerned with him recognizing her. She took a deep breath, summoning her most pleasant tone.

"Hello, welcome to Half-Priced Books."

He looked her over briefly.

"You're not Lien."

"Um, she's in the back, I'm just filling in." He shrugged before removing the messenger bag from his shoulder and placing it on a rack by the door. The blond stranger's eyes flickered over the counter before settling on Mei's book. But he shuffled over to the bookshelf in the far right corner of the store before Mei could question him.

Mei gave a sigh of relief after he had left, glad that he hadn't recognized her from the cafe. Lien returned to her post moments later. She sat down and picked up her book. Only to spot the gray messenger bag hanging from the rack. A look of passive recognition flashed across her face.

"Oh, Tim's here."

The color drained from Mei's face.

"Tim?" He had a name and Lien _knew_ it?

Lien eyed her warily, taking in her slightly anxious expression.

"Yeah, he's a regular." Lien paused to lower her voice even more. "Is something wrong?"

"Lien," Mei began, matching her roommate's hushed tones. "That's the guy. The one from the cafe. That's the guy who I dumped the coffee on."

Lien's eyes widened. But her reply was halted when she saw a moving figure appear in her far off vision. Tim trudged up to the register with a few books in hand, ready to pay. His gaze flickered back and forth between the 2 women with slight confusion. Yet he stayed quiet.

"Hey Tim." Lien said, beginning to ring up his books.

He gave her a nod of greeting before digging in his wallet for money. The total for the 4 books was $4.95, and Tim insisted on counting out all the change. It would have driven Mei crazy but Lien didn't seem the least bit bothered by it. As Tim was packing his books up in his bag, Mei couldn't help but notice that the cover of one of the books looked familiar.

"You like that author too?" The other 2 turned around and looked at her.

The book she had been reading was written by the same person. She didn't take him to be the type who liked romantic poetry. And judging from his current annoyed expression, he could tell what she was thinking.

"Yes, I enjoy her work. Problem with that?"

"No..." Mei said looking away from his glare.

Tim was headed for the door but before he left, he turned around.

"I hope this job works out for you. At least you don't have to worry about dousing people with hot coffee."

Mei felt like she had been punched in the gut. She could feel her face flashing between shock, embarrassment, and irritation. Unlike other circumstances the words to reply didn't come from her lips as the bell signaled Tim's departure from the store.

Once the door slammed closed the silence was immediately replaced by Lien's stifled laughter. Mei turned around to face her roommate with slight betrayal in her eyes. Lien must have realized Mei's disapproval or she felt embarrassed by her behavior and she put a stop to it.

"Sorry." She shrugged.

"How could you?" Mei moaned. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"Sorry. But Tim's always been a bit blunt. It's just his personality."

"Tell me everything you know about that man." Mei blurted out.

"Whoa calm down. I barely know Tim. All I know is that he's originally from the Netherlands and he went to Colombia for engineering like I am now. He's doing an internship now that he's done with school. That's about all I know. "

Barely knew him? She practically knew his whole life story, considering she wasn't a big talker like Mei was.

"You found all this out while he shops here for books?"

"No, he was a TA for one of my courses last year."

Mei's eyes widened. "You guys used to hang out?"

Lien scoffed. "Mei, I wouldn't count him grading my essays as "hanging out". All we ever discussed was engineering stuff in the occasional couple of minutes before and after class."

"Okay, but did you _ever_ want to hang out with him? Do you now?"

"Mei..."

"Just asking." She said, backpedaling. "I mean he's pretty decent looking."

"Then why don't _you _hang out with him?"

"Psh no. He's way too tall and standoffish for me. I have no interest in him at all."

"And yet you're the one who brought him up. Do me a favor." Lien said, shoving Mei's book back into her hands. "Just be quiet and read okay?"

Mei grinned, taking the book from her hand. "Fine, I will. But this isn't over." She warned, poking a finger in her roommate's shoulder.

Mei tried to shift her focus back to the book but her previous encounter with Tim kept replaying in her mind.

Long after she left the shop with Lien, this Tim guy was still on her mind. It was a waste really. She had plenty of other things to worry about. Like her upcoming project in Textiles. Oh and trying to get the blonde to talk to her in class more. Mei could tell they were nice but still hesitant to speak up. And then there was work of course. Yes, she had plenty of things to do besides think about that smug Dutchman. Starting tomorrow he wouldn't occupy a single piece of space in her mind. It was as easy as that right?

Spoiler alert: It was not as easy as that.

* * *

**Short chapter, I really hope to increase chapter lengths as I continue writing. **


End file.
